In the insulation of buildings, a frequently used insulation product is loosefill insulation. In contrast to the unitary or monolithic structure of insulation batts or blankets, loosefill insulation is a multiplicity of discrete, individual tufts, cubes, flakes or nodules. Loosefill insulation is usually applied to buildings by blowing the insulation into an insulation cavity, such as a wall cavity or an attic of a building. Typically loosefill insulation is made of glass fibers although other mineral fibers, organic fibers, and cellulose fibers can be used.
Loosefill insulation, commonly referred to as blowing insulation, is typically compressed in packages for transport from an insulation manufacturing site to a building that is to be insulated. Typically the packages include compressed blowing insulation encapsulated in a bag. The bags are made of polypropylene or other suitable material. During the packaging of the blowing insulation, it is placed under compression for storage and transportation efficiencies. Typically, the blowing insulation is packaged with a compression ratio of at least about 10:1. The distribution of blowing insulation into an insulation cavity typically uses a blowing insulation distribution machine that feeds the blowing insulation pneumatically through a distribution hose. Blowing insulation distribution machines typically have a large chute or hopper for containing and feeding the blowing insulation after the package is opened and the blowing insulation is allowed to expand.
It would be advantageous if the blowing insulation packages could be improved to make them easier to use.